


Raava Made a Mistake

by Hippomatrix



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Mitch, Earthbending Mitch, Firebending Joey, M/M, first chapter isn't rlly shippy, we'll see what happens in the next chapters tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippomatrix/pseuds/Hippomatrix
Summary: Jonas is a Firebender who's afraid of his powers. Mitch is an Earthbender. And also the Avatar. Yeah, Jonas was surprised too.





	Raava Made a Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar au was discussed in a recent Long Exposure stream (get on Patreon it's totally worth it) and I really fucking want content for it. Join me in waiting for a better author to post a higher quality avatar au fic.
> 
> Mitch is an Earthbender/the Avatar and Joey is a Firebender as per the in-depth discussion we had in the stream

Jonas doesn't want to be a Firebender, has _never_ wanted to be a Firebender.

He often wonders why he couldn't have just been born a non bender like Sidney. Then maybe Dean wouldn't hate him so much. Maybe the people in town wouldn't look at him differently. It's as if they can somehow sense that he's dangerous, that he's capable of horrible destruction. That's why he doesn't use his bending. It's too chaotic and unpredictable. It would be too easy for someone to get get hurt.

That's not to say he never bends; he does. Just not around anything flammable, and certainly not around people. He has an outcropping of rocks that he goes to to practice where no one can get hurt by his flames. Over the years he's taught himself to control his bending. His flames are blue and he even knows how to create lightning! It's his little secret, his way to let off stress and feel in control. Not even Sidney knows what he gets up to when he sneaks off. _No one_ knows.

Until now.

Jonas startles as a sudden stream of fire comes shooting at him, letting out a terrified yelp and stumbling to the ground in his effort to avoid it. He didn't tell anyone he was here, so who the heck is attacking him?? And why didn't he hear them walk up? He looks in the direction the fire came from and sees a tall, lanky boy smirking at him. The boy's clothes are unmistakably Earth Kingdom and covered in a heavy coating of filth. Jonas definitely hasn't seen him around town before.

"Who are you?" Jonas asks. And then, "Wait- you're a _Firebender_?"

"Sure as shit am," the stranger brags, holding up a palmful of erratically sparking fire that he clearly doesn't know how to control properly. "Name's Mitch."

Jonas just gapes at him. He's never met another Firebender before, had never expected to see one here in the Earth Kingdom.

"Why did you attack me?" he finally asks, pulling himself to his feet and standing up. He's intimidated to see that Mitch towers a full head taller than him, but he tries not to show it.

Mitch shrugs and walks closer, leaning down so they're eye to eye. The taller boy's amber eyes have a certain predatory quality that sets Jonas' nerves on edge. "Whatsa matter, Spots, ya don't wanna have a little sparrin' match?"

Jonas takes an involuntary step back, hands coming up defensively in front of his chest. Sparring match? If Mitch came looking for a fight, Jonas doesn't want any part in it. "Why? What do you want from me?"

"Just lookin' fer a little fun, that's all," Mitch answers. His fingers twitch at his side and Jonas flinches back, expecting a hit that never actually comes. Mitch laughs but it doesn't sound malicious like Jonas was expecting.

Mitch's hand reaches towards him again and Jonas is surprised when instead of hitting him the taller boy simply ruffles his curls in a surprisingly gentle show of affection. "Yer so jumpy, relax. I'm just messin' with ya."

"Oh..." Jonas says, panic somewhat subsiding at the reassurance. "Um, alright." He tries to put on a friendly smile. He wants to seem as non-threatening as possible. "I'm Jonas, by the way."

Mitch grins and leans forward. "Yer cute, Joey, you know that?"

Jonas feels his cheeks heat up as Mitch's hand grips his chin and tilts his head up to get a closer look at his face.

"Real cute," Mitch adds. "Like a little glowbug. Yer bending acts up when yer flustered, huh?"

"I'm fine," Jonas insists, closing his fists to stifle the flames that have appeared of their own accord. He really should work on controlling that, it's a dead giveaway.

Gods, he feels like such an idiot right now. He shouldn't be getting so flustered over a compliment from a guy he just met. Mitch is probably just joking, anyways. Jonas knows he is in no way attractive, that Mitch can't possibly be being genuine right now. This is Mitch's way of making fun of him, and he's falling for it.

"Spots?" Mitch pokes Jonas's cheek to get his attention. "Ya still in there?"

Jonas frowns, shoving Mitch away from him. "Why are you here?"

"Why, you own the place?"

Jonas crosses his arms and regards the taller boy with mistrust. "What is it that you really want from me? First you attacked me, then you used false flattery. Why?"

Mitch looks at Jonas with confusion. "False fattery? What the shit is that?"

"It means you _lied_ ," Jonas says tensely. "Why would you compliment me if you didn't want something? No one is ever nice to me unless they want something."

Mitch frowns and reaches out but Jonas swats his hand away. "So what is it?" Jonas asks, frustrated with this obtuse stranger. "What do you want?"

"Joey," Mitch says. "Jonas. Listen, buddy, I'm not lyin' to ya. I've been lookin' for a Firebending master and I just saw you out here all by yerself bending like a fuckin' pro. I thought it'd be funny to give ya a little scare, but I guess I shouldn't have."

Jonas finds himself once more gaping in openmouthed shock at Mitch, anger completely forgotten. "Firebending Master?" he stutters. "I'm not-"

"Sure ya are," Mitch interrupts, swinging an arm around Jonas' shoulder. "Now waddaya say? Wanna teach the Avatar firebending?"

"what." Jonas feels like his brain is malfunctioning. _Avatar?_ This must all be some kind of bizarre stress dream. Soon he'll wake up and it'll all be over. There is no way that he would ever in a million years meet the avatar. And there's no way that _Mitch_ of all people has the potential to master all four elements. That's insane. This whole situation is insane.

"So, ya in or not, Spots? I gotta find a Firebendin' teacher 'cause it's my destiny or some shit. Ya gonna help a pal out?"

"I..." Jonas tries to find an adequate response but he's coming up blank. What is he even supposed to _say_ in a situation as unbelievable as this? "I don't understand."

Mitch laughs. "It's real simple, Joey, I'm the Avatar, and I want you to teach me Firebending."

Mitch withdraws his arm from around Jonas' shoulder and crouches into an Earthbending stance. "Watch," he says proudly, "I already mastered Earthbending."

Large boulders dislodge themselves from the ground around them, rising to circle Mitch. "Pretty cool, huh?"

It _is_ actually pretty impressive. Next, Mitch creates a spinning sphere of wind, causing the boulders to drop slightly as his concentration wavers. He adds a ring of crackling fire and a few of the boulders drop to the ground with a loud crash, startling them both.

The wind quickly sputters out and the rest of the boulders settle back on the ground. The haphazardly made ring of fire had disappeared as soon as Mitch first got distracted.

"I'm still workin' on that," Mitch says bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wanna help?"

Jonas looks over to the gigantic boulders Mitch just used his bending on and then back at Mitch. "You're the Avatar."

"Sure am."

"And you want _me_ to teach you Firebending?"

"Yep."

Jonas lets out a deep breath. This is real. This is happening. Apparently his life really _is_ this insane.

"Okay."

Mitch looks up in surprise. " _Okay?_ You'll do it?"

Jonas nods, already regretting his decision. "Yeah, I'll do it."

Mitch grins and pulls him into a bear hug that has his feet dangling off the ground. "We're gonna have so much fun!" Mitch cheers.

Jonas smiles fondly despite himself. "Yeah, Mitch. We are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't make it into the final draft but I like it so I'm putting it here:
> 
> Mitch really is the Avatar, which probably means their world is screwed if anything threatens the peace. Jonas just met Mitch and even he can tell the taller boy is unpredictable and undisciplined. So why does he feel so oddly charmed by Mitch's rough words and rougher personality?
> 
> (hint: you're not as straight as u thought u were, Joey)


End file.
